


Give Me Your Hand and Save Me

by Sterek_or_never



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blind Date, Brief Jackson Whittemore/Stiles Stilinski, Jackson is a spoiled brat, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, sterek is endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7502547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterek_or_never/pseuds/Sterek_or_never
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia sets up a blind date for Stiles with no other than Jackson Whittemore himself, and to say that things go wrong would be an understatement,until a certain gentleman with scruffy face and leather jacket comes in to save the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me Your Hand and Save Me

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt:"I’m on a really shitty blind date and you got fed up with the asshole I’m with so you dump water on their head and ask to take me on a better date. I totally accept AU" that i found at http://dailyau.tumblr.com/ by http://toxixpumpkin.tumblr.com/
> 
> P.S: This is the first time that I've uploaded my work online,ever, so for the lack of better word i'm absolutely and utterly terrified so please be nice :)

Blind dates.

Who was the person that created them? Whose terrible idea was it to create and condone something so petrifying and monstrous? Something that can make a socially anxious person like myself erupt into bitter tears just at the mere thought of it. Yet, here I am, getting ready to go on one.

In my defense, I was unaware to all of this until the last minute. I was sitting in my bed, with my laptop in front of me, having another Star Wars marathon, surrounded by an unhealthy amount of snacks and a box of chocolate glazed donuts that was half empty. Yeah, this is what single life looks like.

Just when I was about to play “Revenge of The Sith”, my best friend Lydia barged into my room and hopped onto my bed, her red locks jumping up graciously as she did so.

“Hey Lyds, still going strong with the whole “no knocking and respecting others privacy” thing huh?” I say under my breath, without even taking my eyes of off the computer screen.

“Shut up! I have great news for you.” Lydia stated with a giant grin.

"You found the TARDIS." I ask sarcastically.

"I don't even know what that means, but whatever it is, I have something even better for you. I set you up...a date." Lydia added after a short pause, waiting for my reaction, with her hands spread out and an expectant smile.

I pause the movie.

"What now?" I ask dumbfounded, hoping that i heard that wrong.

"There's this guy that I have econ with, his name's Jackson and he's super hot and totally gay and you guys are supposed to meet at "No Name Bistro" in about an hour. That's all I can tell you about him, if I gave you all the information it would ruin the idea of a date." Lydia explained briefly.

I immediately unwrap my fluffy blanket that was enveloping me cozily as I jump out of my bed. If there was ever an appropriate moment to panic, this was definitely it.

I start spacing around the room, both hands in my hair and cold sweat running down my body, making me shiver, because holy shit, I'm gonna have to spend a certain amount of time with a person I've never met before and we have to talk, just the two of us...together. The more I thought about it, the wish to just disappear from the face of Earth was stronger.

"Calm down." Lydia shouted, grabbing both my wrists and guiding me to sit on the bed. "There's no need to panic. It's going to be alright. I promise. You'll be thankful later."

Lydia did her best to comfort me and to be honest it kinda worked, that's Lydia for you.

"Yeah, I'll be thankful if I don't get eaten by anxiety before that." is all I gave for a response.

I went to take a shower while Lydia picked out an outfit for me.

Once I got out of the shower I did my hair real quick, there wasn't that much effort and time that I had to put into it because I just recently started growing it out and it felt kinda odd to have something else other than a buzz cut which I had for the most part of my life.

Lydia picked out some black skinny jeans and a plain white t-shirt that she bought me for my last birthday but i never really wore it. I insisted to wear something else, maybe that gray t-shirt with Yoda on it, or that navy one with two hearts on it that represents time lords but according to Lydia, being "too nerdy" on a first date does not leave a good impression, especially when you're on a date with Jackson Whittemore, she said .

That last sentence raised some red flags but i pushed it to the back of my head and i was ready to go.

I arrived at the café in less than ten minutes. Once I step inside I start to look around. I’ve never really been here before; the place was decorated in a vintage style, soft French music playing in the background and very few customers.

Finally my eyes set on a boy my age that was sitting in the corner of the café and raising his hand inviting me over. I guess this is my blind date. My first impression is: he’s really attractive. He had a flannel shirt on and some blue jeans but he looked so good in them that my brain went off to a nasty place for a second.

“You’re Stiles, right?”

“Yeah and you would be Jackson?”

I take a seat and order an espresso and with that the date commences.

Twenty minutes into it and this is the worst date I’ve ever been on, I mean I haven’t really been on a date before but if they are all like this then I’m good.

This jerk of a guy, Jackson, won’t stop talking; usually I’m the one who does all the blabbering so having someone else step into my area of specialty was not a pleasant feeling. He keeps saying how he has this perfect life and he’s super rich and then he even implies how he basically came to this date just to mess with "some losers” letting them know that they can never have someone as perfect as him.

At one point I was fed up with this bullshit and just when I was about to stand up and storm out of that place while thinking of thousands of different insults to throw at Lydia once I get home for setting me up a date with this douche I see a man in a leather jacket who was sitting alone on a table right next to ours, stand up, and pour a glass of water all over Jackson"s “perfect” hair.

I don’t know the reasoning behind this but seeing Jackson’s face of confusion makes me burst into laughter.

“Instead of living of off your parents money you should learn some respect, especially when you’re on a date with a cute guy like that.” The mysterious man speaks up and that last sentence makes me blush madly.

“What the hell?” Jackson screeches in anger as he heads towards the exit. “You’ll pay for this, both of you, you’ll get a restraining order for this once my dad hears about your behavior.”

With that he leaves.

“I’m so sorry that you had to go through that.” The man offers me a smile as he takes a seat across from me. “I couldn’t help but overhear your conversation or maybe I should say his monologue and I had to do something.”

“Thank you for doing that, dude, one more second of that torture and I would have completely lost it.” I express my gratitude hastily. 

I slowly analyze the man before me and if Jackson was good looking, then this man is a fairy tale come to life. His face was covered in dark scruff that was neatly trimmed, his smile revealed his bunny teeth that were the cutest thing I’ve ever seen, thick eyebrows that kinda gave of an angry look but those damn bunny teeth immediately canceled out that look.

“No problem. How about you go on a date with me right now, to repay me for saving you from that narcissistic leech.” The man stands up and extends his arm towards me.

I contemplate the offer for a split second but after I realize that nothing worse can happen after the fiasco that just played out I take his hand.

I enter his Camaro and he takes me to a park that was on the outskirts of Beacon Hills. The sun has just started to set as we took a seat on a bench that was facing a small pond.

"I've never been here before and i gotta say i'm impressed." I conclude after a few minutes of silence and staring at the Sun, which was long gone to the other side of the world by now.

"That was my goal, i 'm glad i succeeded."

"Hold on a second, i don't even know your name." I turn to him as soon as the realization that I've been in a car with a person whose name i don't know hits me.

"Oh yeah, we were never properly introduced. I'm Derek, Derek Hale."

"Nice to meet you Derek, I'm Stiles."

Two hours and thousand of different topics, that just kept coming one after another, later, Derek decides to ask a rather interesting question.

"You don't need to do this,you know that?" Derek asks suddenly.

Since I'm not quite sure what exactly is he talking about I just give him a riddled expression.

"I overheard that it was a set-up blind date and I just wanted to say that you're beautiful and incredibly smart and you don't have to do things that you're not comfortable with." Derek says softly.

These words hit me in a spot that I tried to hide from everyone. The reason I did all of this was simply fear. Fear of being alone, fear of getting old and not having anyone by my side, fear of being unloved...

"I guess you're right, about that last part, not the beautiful and smart part, I guess the reason I did all of this was to just be with someone." I said it in a tone that came of as a whisper.

"And you can, you can be with someone who will love you and appreciate you with all their heart, you just have to be you and maybe you need to start picking your dates yourself." 

"And what if I picked you?" I look at the ground, embarrassed by the cheesy line that just came out of my mouth.

"And what if I said "yes"." Derek says with a smirk.

I guess sometimes things have a way of working themselves out in the end. Sure, you need to go trough nine circles of anxiety and panic before that but eventually it all falls into place.

**Author's Note:**

> Title was taken from BTS' song "Save Me"


End file.
